


Ironic

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamada Takahiro's endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironic

The gun goes click― then bang. Hamada anticipates pain, expects a hole in his chest where the bullet is supposed to be, but there is nothing. He opens his eyes, having closed them without realizing, to find his assailant crumpled on the ground.

His brows knit with worry as Hamada stares down at the man, and that's when he hears another click. Warm metal touches his cheek, tracing a path down his neck, returning upward, and ending up pressed against his temple. He closes his eyes again, the exasperation in his tone evident from the low whisper.

"Oh, the irony."


End file.
